Caffeine
by seokcream
Summary: Wonwoo itu caffeine nya Mingyu. Meanie. Ficlet. Fluff/?. BL. Yaoi yuhuuuu.


_Wonwoo itu caffeine nya Mingyu_

.

.

.

Pagi hari dikantin Kampus Pledis sudah ramai saja dengan anak anak yang kelaparan ingin makan. Sama seperti Mingyu, yang setiap pagi pasti ke kantin minta kopi. Lebih enak kopi di kantin katanya daripada buatan ibunya. Durhaka kamu nak.

"Kopi lagi?" Mingyu mengangguk, "Iya hyung, kopi dikantin lebih enak"

"Buatan mama kamu gak enak emang?"

"Enak lah, cuma lebih enak dikantin. Apalagi sambil ngeliatin kamu Wonwoo hyung"

Kepala Mingyu dipukul pake buku, "Sinting emang" yang dipukul cuma ngakak.

"Kopi boleh, asal jangan sering terus dong. Mau gigi kamu kuning tuh kayak orang gila depan kampus? Idih ogah amat punya temen wajah gembel"

"...Hyung lupa? Tiap hari juga ngatain aku mirip gembelㅡ dekil, kumuh, item" Wajah Mingyu jadi murung ingetnyaㅡ Wonwoo mana pernah sehari nggak ngatain dia mirip gembel.

Giliran Wonwoo ngakak.

"Lagian muka gembel dipelihara gitu, siapa suruh? Mana kamar berantakan pula kayak kandang kuda"

"Kamar Seokmin dong kalo kandang kuda hyung"

"Apaansih? Garing"

Mingyu merengut.

"Ke kelas dulu ya, gak ada faedah nya duduk depan kamu gini Gyu. Ih"

Si penyuka kopi itu menggeleng lucu, "An-dwe-yoo?" (Tolon inget yang dia bilang gitu pas sama Soonyoung di acara 360 itu wakakak)

"Najis, uke banget"

"Hyunggg~" lagi dan Wonwoo makin geli liatnya. Kerasukan wewe apa gimana ini anak, pikir Wonwoo.

"Iya iya, buruan habisin. Orang sibuk saya ini" Wonwoo duduk sambil menopang dagunya melihat Mingyu minum kopi di pagi hari.

"Sibuk nonton anime? Si tamako tamake siapa itu?"

"Tamaki oon! Cakep tau!"

"Jangan ngatain oon dong, gini-gini kan bakal jadi masa depan kamu"

"Najis (2)"

"Halah, mau kopinya? Lumayan _indirect kiss_ "

"Sinting emang (2)"

"Yaampun ):"

Bagi beberapa mahasiswi/mahasiswa berwujud uke. Mingyu minum kopi pagi adalah anugerah bagi mereka. Ya namanya juga cogan. Cuci mata pagi hari. Ciptaan Tuhan paling sexy. /beksong lagu mulan jameela/

 _By the way_ , Mingyu sama Wonwoo udah temenan dari orok. Bawaan orang tua, beda setahun. Dari bocah sampe tua gini satu sekolah terus, bahkan satu kampus juga. Jodoh? Gak tau. Wahaha?

"Udah? Mau ke perpus dulu aja deh, gak ada kerjaan dikelas juga huft" pipi Wonwoo digembungkan.

Ya Tuhan.

Mingyu mau mimisan.

Momen langka Wonwoo gini.

Wonwoo itu datar, dingin, jaim, dan tsundere.

Sumpah ini langka banget.

Mingyu otw ambil hpㅡ

Ckrek!

Wonwoo melotot serem. Mingyu melongoㅡ "Hyung, s-sumpah gak sengaja kefoto kamunya"

"..."

Buru buru Mingyu minum kopinya lalu menyusul Wonwoo yang langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

Suasana hati Wonwoo lagi buruk, Wonwoo itu anti sekali dengan namanya foto foto. Kecuali untuk kepentingannya sihㅡ misal foto ijazah, foto keluarga, foto sekolah, dan foto pre-wed mungkin?

"Jangan ngikutin!"

"Hyung~~"

"Mingyu! Pergiiii!"

"Gak mau! Hyung mau ke perpus kan? Aku ikuttt"

"Ogah! Pergi sana gembel"

Jleb.

Tuh kan.

Dibilang juga apa.

"Hapus dulu fotonya!"

"Gak, ini kenangan tau!"

"Mingyu!"

"Gak. Mau"

"Mingyuuu~"

Suaranya aaaaㅡ manja sekali.

Mingyu gak kuat.

"Tapi cium dulu!"

"Nggakkkk! Modus dasar"

Mingyu merengut, "Yee, mau dihapus gak?"

"Mau sihㅡ"

"Ya cium duluuu"

"Malu oon, banyak orang" kepala Mingyu digeplak lagi.

"Jadi kalo gak ada orang, mau gituuu?"

Si emo memalingkan wajahnya, "Gak woi gak!"

Tch, dasar tsundere.

"Makin manis deh kamu

"Apaansih Gyu" sekarang pipi Wonwoo merah nih.

"Serius, kayak kopi yang aku minum tiap pagi"

"Kamu nyamain aku sama kopi? Item kayak kamu?!"

Anjir Wonwoo malah salah sangka gini.

"B-bukan hyung, manisnya maksudnya"

"O-ohh" Wonwoo salting, milih buat mainin ujung bajunya.

"Mirip kafein juga dikopiㅡ"

"Loh?"

"Ngeliat kamu bikin aku kecanduan, gak bisa berhenti buat mikirin kamu. Gak kuat aku tanpa kamu"

"Mingyu?"

"Iya Wonwoo sayang?"

"Basi tau gak gombalanmu"

Dan setelahnya Mingyu mewek didalam kelasnya.

.

.

.

 **Kkeut!**

Bikin pagi pagi gini, kali aja jadi semangat buat kalian wakakak.

Thanks buat yg udh review sebelumnya mumumumu, btw buat **DevilPrince** , iya saya lebih suka bikin ff lewat judul lagu hehehe. Lebih nge feel gitu /apasih.

Ya okesip, sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!

Wahaha.

Jakarta, 161123

 ** _Seokcream._**


End file.
